


draft

by justanonlinelove



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27760648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanonlinelove/pseuds/justanonlinelove
Summary: on wanting.basically a scrap poem but whatever it's not very good





	draft

i. wanting is easy, most of the time. there is something so effortlessly human about it. it is easy enough to remind myself that this is a museum- i can look, but not touch. it is easy to let myself ache.

ii. want presses down on my chest until i can't breathe. i don't know if i can keep this forever. i don't know if it's something i can ever have. i think i am scared of getting what i want.

iii. what if it doesn't work out?

iv. oh, but what if it does?


End file.
